


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Javier Peña

by pedropascallovebot



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Fluff, Food Sex, Just so much smut, Smut, it’s really brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedropascallovebot/pseuds/pedropascallovebot
Summary: what it says on the tin: nsfw alphabet with our favorite DEA agent.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Javier Peña

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to yet another episode of “what bee does when she should be sleeping”

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

While Javier isn’t against a nice bath and a warm cup of coffee together as you both calm down, you both like talking about your days as a form of aftercare. He’s constantly on the move at his job- never getting to sit and relax, so when you both snap out of the heat of the moment after finishing, it’s nice to sit back and take a drink and lay in his arms, letting your breath even out as he rubs your shoulders and tells you about some asshole who pissed him off that day.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Javier loves your neck- maybe it’s the way it tilts to allow him access whenever his lips goes anywhere near it. He loves kissing it, nuzzling his face in the crook of it, and whenever either of you are feeling a bit stressed out, he likes wrapping his hand around it. Not squeezing too roughly, just having it serve as a reminder that he’s in charge.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

He can’t get enough of cumming inside of you, but sometimes when he’s on the brink of it, he pulls out and lets go all over your chest. When he feels particularly bold, he smears some of his cum on your parted lips with two fingers, and lets you suck on them while he mutters how good you look with his orgasm splattered all over you.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

This goes hand in hand with the last one. Javier would probably never admit this one to you, but he wants so desperately to slide himself in-between your tits and get himself off like that, with you underneath of him with your own fingers on your clit- he just wants to feel the silky skin gliding against him, but he’s not sure he could give up feeling how wet you get for him.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s pretty experienced, yeah. Though, he’s not ashamed to admit you’re his favorite out of all of the others. Said experience on his end works out for you when he’s so deep in you, hitting all the right spots.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Javier loves you on his lap, so it’s no surprise when his favorite way to have you there is your back to his chest, bouncing you up and down and grabbing at your tits and squeezing, making you moan and throw your head back on his shoulder. Sometimes he’ll pin your hands in front of you, and hit you with a particularly deep thrust, just to feel you squirm on top of him.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

He can barely do goofy in his work and social life. He’s just.. tense. All the time. But sometimes in moments, his humor shines through. Just not in his sex life. Except the one time he pushes you off the bed and laughs, and you throw a pillow at him and pout until he apologizes and makes you cum.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

I can’t headcanon this when I have the real thing ;-)

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

There’s not so much affection during the actual act, but before and after, Javier is all over you, telling you how much he loves you. 

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

It’s not that he doesn’t, he just doesn’t prefer to. He’d always been sleeping around before you, visiting bars and finding girls who were interested in him enough to keep him company for the night. When he met you, and put all of that aside, it became clear that you were both busy and sometimes you couldn’t see each other, and he’d have to make do with taking care of his business himself sometimes.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

He loves when you strip down in front of him, and he can sit back and watch you. When you take it slow just to tease him, it’s the highlight of his day to sit and relax while you get undressed for him.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

The bedroom is standard, it’s convenient. Javier isn’t ashamed to admit that you two have got it on in random bathrooms and behind clubs, but there’s something safe and secure about the bed or the couch that make it okay for you two to moan as loud as you want.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

After a long day of dealing with drug lords, Javier is  frustrated.  He feels so powerless, so coming home and knowing it’s you and him makes him feel a bit more in control. He knows it’s weird, but sometimes he doesn’t mind the bad days, because they rile him up to the point where he knows he’s gonna get a better release when you two go at it that night.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Though you’ve suggested it before, he hates the idea of threesomes. He can’t stand the idea of sharing with others. He’s too focused on how he feels and how you feel to worry about another person in the picture.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He’s a stressed out cop in the 1980’s and he’ll be damned if he didn’t enjoy getting a blowjob from a pretty girl. And you’re _really_ good at it, can you blame him? Though, he’s also good at going down on you. And God, he enjoys it. After he fucks you, he’ll lean down and eat you out so you’re cumming in his mouth, and he can’t get enough of the way your legs tighten around his head.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

It really depends on the day he’s had, but he loves being rough with you and only slowing down after you’ve cum and he knows it’ll only take a few more strokes to get him to his own orgasm. 

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

We’re talking about the actual king of quickies, here. This man will ask to fuck when he’s gotta be at work at 7 and it’s 6:49. While it’s not preferred, it’s definitely not something he hates. 

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

As previously stated, this man is fucking when he’s got five minutes until work: he’s definitely taking some risks. One of his most favorite memories is him being on break and fucking you in his car in a back alley, you partly terrified someone might see you, and him partly terrified he was gonna get his car robbed by thieves who thought no one was in there.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

As much as he wishes he can keep going, Javier is TIRED. He does, however, like to get couple more orgasms out of you with his mouth or fingers before you two retire for the night. Maybe one day he’ll get a boost of stamina and keep going after he’s finished, but for now, you both are pretty satisfied with the way things are.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

You hadn’t necessarily kept your vibrator hidden from him- it was in your nightstand the entire time, free for him to see. But you were scared he was gonna think he wasn’t doing a good enough job, when that couldn’t of been further from the truth and you just used it when he couldn’t be there when you wanted him to be. But  boy,  when he found it, this man went ham, and you certainly were not complaining about the fun you two had with it. It doesn’t come out often, but when it does, you know it’s gonna be a great night.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

The question is, how much you like to tease. Javier thought he knew how to drag things on, but when you’re palming him under tables and giving him blowjobs in restrooms without letting him finish, this man knew it was over for him.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He’s not necessarily a loud guy. He grunts, moans your name, but he’s lowkey and he doesn’t feel the need for any extra noise. 

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

You and him once tried to spice things up by adding chocolate syrup to the mix one night, and lets just say it maybe wasn’t the best idea. It was hot at first, and then you realized how sticky it was, and not in the good way. All in all, you crossed it off the list of fun things to try, but decided that mixing chocolate and sexy time just.... it isn’t for you.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

This man is so bent on not admitting he’s a good size, even though you tell him every single night he feels so good and you’ve never once felt unsatisfied. You love the way be feels inside you, and you love the way he looks when he’s taking off his shirt, too.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Sex isn’t  all  he thinks about. Sometimes he worries about his job, or what he’s gonna drink tonight. But he’s _always_ down when you are. He’s usually the one to initiate it, granted. 

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He’s surprisingly great at staying up and talking with you. Javier likes holding you afterwards, usually falling asleep after a while. If anything, you’re usually the one snoozing first. 


End file.
